Chess
by ladytoki22
Summary: Set in the 2003 series after 'prodical son'. after talking with his family about his past behavoir, leo tries to talk to a upset donnie, and hopefully get to why he is avoiding him. This is a brotherly fluff one shot by leo's POV, creating for pure fun. read and review please.


**Chess**

**Author note; wow..its been forever since I've writing anything. But this popped up in my head and thought I'd give it another shot.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing...**

It's been a week since I returned from Japan to find my home destroyed and family scattered because of Karai's assault and now I think things have begone to finally settle down. Now that I've dealt with Karai's temper tantrum I decided to have a talk with my family about my behavior the past few months.

Sensei accepted my apology immediately as did Michelangelo, stating that he was just glad that and I quote, 'dropped the batman imitation.' One of these days I really should find my baby brother some more intelligent reading material.

Raph, if anything, seemed relieved that I returned to normal and expressed that if I didn't lighten up soon he was going to drop kick my shell all the way to Japan and back. I laughed but the look Raph gave me made me wonder if he was serious.

Everyone seemed to just be happy to see me be myself again and accepted my apologies, except Donnie. Each time I tried talking with him he was either busy with a project or out gathering supplies in the junkyard. Not to mention he always seemed tense around me during practice and during meals he would avoided my questions by either excusing himself from the table or waving me off with a forced smile.

Tonight I walked out of the dojo after abit of extra practice to find Donatello in the living room alone watching one of his programs. I walk over to my little brother, in hopes he'll actually talk to me this time, and sit beside him.

"What are you watching, Don?" I asked after a few minutes.

"Myth-busters." Donnie replied with a shrug, "Only thing on other then the reality shows and

sports." I reply with a nod as we sit in silence, watching the program. After the program ended Donnie turned off the TV and began to sit up. "Well, better head off to bed."

I put a hand on his shoulder, stopping his movements. "okay, Donnie, we need to talk." I said, Donnie stares at me slowly sitting back down. "I know everyone has forgiven my past behavior but I don't think you have. You have been avoiding me and I'm confused as to why.."

Donnie sighed, sinking into the couch, rubbing his face with his hands in frustration.

"You don't remember.." He sighs, "Okay, Leo...Before we tackled the shredder on his ship and you became Batman lite, what did you and I always do one night every week since we were 5?"

I thought about it while Donnie stares at me expectantly. Wait.. once a week..my face paled, our chess match. Every Friday night we'd set aside a few hours to play chess and talk, plan and listen to Donnie's latest ideas. It became a traditional until a few months ago..

(flashback)

_It's late and everyone has gone to sleep, except of course myself. Just as well I suppose, perhaps I can now perfect my skills in peace. That is until I see Donatello at the corner of my eyes, setting down a chess board at the coffee table in the living room. Really? Doesn't Don understand the dangers we are constantly under? Hun and the purple dragons? Baxter Stockman? Bishop?Just to name a few! _

_ If my brothers wanted to spend time with me then they should train with me! I sighed and try to concentrate on my form when I see him approach me._

_ "Okay, Leo, the chess board is set up and I have a great idea for the battle shell-"_

_ "Donnie, not now!" I snap, restarting my exercises, "I am trying to practice, something you and the others should be doing too! Now unless you plan to join me, go away and leave me to my work."_

_ I turn back to my practice, ignoring Donnie's furious stare. "Right." Donnie growled bowing deeply, "Sorry to be a bother to you, Onisama."_

_ I flinched a little at the overly polite title as Donnie turns, gathers the game and storms out of the room._

(end flashback)

"Oh god.." I stammered, "Donnie, I forgot all about that.."

Donnie sighs, raising a hand "Its ok, Leo. I understand. Being the leader and older sibling is very stressful. If your too busy with for a game.."

"No!" I shouted, startling Donnie. "I love spending time with you guys. I..I was just so scared of losing you that making myself stronger became my obsession. I am so sorry, Donnie."

My stomach tenses as I wait for don to respond. He stares warily at me before giving another tired sigh and standing, walking out of the room.

Before I could say or do anything he returns with the chess board and notebooks in hand. He slams the game down on the coffee table and placing the notebooks beside his feet as he sits down.

"OK, so..I have some new ideas for overhauling the battle shell and I wanted your opinion on it.." Don rambles, setting up the chess pieces. He pauses and looks up at me smiling. "You going to sit down or stand over me throughout the game, ani?"

I blink in shock before chuckling and sitting across from my genius brother. "OK, Don." I said moving a piece. "Go ahead.."

Maybe I worried over nothing.

**End**

**A/N: whew OK done. Just some brother fluff that wouldn't leave my brain. Let me know what you guys think. Constructive criticism is always welcome. Hope you enjoyed it :)**


End file.
